Fantôme
by Blagodaria
Summary: Voici ma première publication sur le site, désolé pour la présentation foireuse du One Shot ! Et désolé pour ce résumé ... Nul ? Mais allez lire s'il vous plait ! " Aomine a peur des fantômes, c'est connu, mais que ce passerait-il si il se faisait hanté ? Pire, s'il se faisait hanté par Hara, vous savez, ce mec énervant toujours avec on chewing-gum ? "


Aomine n'était pas un très grand lecteur, c'était connu. Pourtant, attiré par la photo, il se mit a lire la rubrique fait divers du journal initialement posé sur la table. Ça parlait d'un mec de son âge qui était mort après s'être fait renversé par un chauffard. Non pas que ça l'intéresse, seulement, il était convaincu d'avoir déjà vu sa tête de con. Son nom : Kazuya Hara, ne lui disait rien contrairement a sa gueule de cmerde qui elle par contre lui faisait vraiment penser a quelqu'un. C'est en continuant sa lecture qu'il fit le lien. Ce mec là, avant il jouait au basket dans le lycée de Kirisaki Dai'ichi.

" Tch... C'est le connard qui a voulu blessé Tetsu.  
\- C'est pas très gentil d'insulter un mort ~ "

Ni une ni deux, le basané fit un bond de quatre mètres en criant comme une fillette. Bordel. Il fit face a la "personne",totalement choqué. Ce mec là, c'était le mort ! Il le reconnaissait bien avec ses putains de cheveux devant les yeux et son insupportable chewing-gum. Terrorisé, Daiki se mit a trembler, les larmes coulant toute seule sur ses joues sans qu'il n'arrive a les retenir. Il était loin le fière adolescent qui ne cessait de proclamer qu'il était le seul a pouvoir se battre.

" Ah tu verrais ta gueule ! T'es a deux doigts de te pisser dessus ! "

Ah oui,parlons en du fantôme. Et bien lui contrairement a sa victime semblait s'amuser. Énormément d'ailleurs. Mort de rire,il pointait du doigt le seul être vivant de la pièce. Il ne savait absolument pas pourquoi lui qui était censé être mort se retrouvait a être vu par ce mec mais bon. Sa réaction était tellement drôle !

Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est-à-dire une bonne demie heure plus tard, l'as de Too se calma enfin. Mais il n'y croyait toujours pas. Il y avait un fantôme qui se baladait chez lui et pire, il semblait être le seul a le voir. Sa mère elle n'avait rien remarqué a part le teint pâle de son fils, fils qu'elle envoya se couché directement, le croyant malade. Une fois celui-ci monté,il s'enferma dans sa chambre et regarda l'argenté, abasourdi.

" Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? Pourquoi tu viens me faire chier moi ?  
\- Qu'est ce que j'en sais moi ? "

Ploc. Il venait encore de faire éclater son chewing-gum. D'ailleurs, depuis quand les spectres mangeaient ce genre de conneries ? Aucune idée. Faisant absolument comme chez lui, l'ancien membre de Kirisaki Dai'ichi se balada dans la chambre. Trop fatigué pour réagir, Aomine était allongé sur son lit et fixait le plafond alors que l'autre fouillait un peu partout.

" Mais tu es un putain d'obsédé ! " Ah,il venait de trouvé sa réserve de magasines de Mai-chan. " Je te comprend pas mec,c'est tellement mieux un mec ! Mais un vrai, pas une tafiole comme toi.  
\- Je te demande pardon ?! " Piqué au vif par l'insulte,le basané s'était relevé d'un coup et avait voulu en vain saisir par le col l'emmerdeur.  
" Daiki ! Tout vas bien ?  
\- Oui, c'est rien !  
\- Tu as raison, rassure ta maman. C'est bien, tu es un gentil garçon. "

Le coup de poing parti tout seul et atterri directement le mur,provoquant au passage le fou rire de Kazuya. Non, décidément, frapper quelqu'un d'intangible,ce n'était pas possible.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, dans la nuit, le défunt profita du sommeil de la seule personne capable de le voir pour partir mais en vain. Visiblement,il ne pouvait pas s'éloigner de lui a plus d'une vingtaine de mètres. Ça c'était vraiment la merde. Au moins,pendant cette nuit,il apprit qu'il pouvait, et ce seulement lorsqu'il se concentrait vraiment, faire bouger des objets. C'était déjà ça. Mais lui, ce qu'il voulait, c'était pouvoir touché des gens. Ou plutôt une personne. D'ailleurs, il aurait bien aimé savoir comment avait réagit ses coéquipiers en apprenant sa mort. Et surtout comment il avait réagit. Il voulait les revoir. Mais pour ça, fallait qu'il convainc l'autre boulet d'aller a son ancien lycée...

Déjà en temps normal, les cours c'était chiant. Mais quand on était mort, c'était pire. Et puis il avait beau parlé a Aomine, ce con continuait de dormir. Putain, il aurait tellement aimé être vu par quelqu'un d'autres ! Makoto par exemple ... Ça aurait été tellement mieux que ce tocard !

" Du con, réveille toi !  
\- Je dors pas abrutit." Murmura le membre de Too.  
" Parfait, peut parler comme ça ! Dis moi, toi qui aime les grosses poitrines comment ça se fait que tu ne t'ais pas encore fait ta copine avec les airbags ?  
\- Parle pas de Satsu comme ça, enfoiré. "

Heureusement pour le duo, la sonnerie annonçant la fin du cours retentit peu de temps après. D'un pas nonchalant, le basané se dirigea machinalement sur le toit accompagné du fantôme mais également du shooting guard de Too. Une fois arrivé sur le toit, Sakurai donna un bento au plus grand avant de prendre le sien dans le but de manger. But que Aomine ne semblait pas prêt de le laisser atteindre puisqu'il attira son partenaire a lui, plaça délicatement l'une de ses mains sur sa nuque avant de collé leurs lèvres. Contrairement a ce qu'on pouvait pensé, le blond ne se dégagea pas en criant des "désolé" a tout vas, non, il avait passé ce cap,maintenant, il osait répondre au baiser. Timidement et les joues rouges certes, mais tout de même. Il était temps après un peu plus de six mois de couples.

Curieusement, Kazuya avait pour une fois fermé sa gueule. Chose qui étonnait d'ailleurs Daiki qui était prêt a l'ignorer mais non. Aucune remarque moqueuse n'était venu. L'argenté se contentait de les regardé profité de leurs moment de tranquillité sans rien dire. C'était peut être con, mais Aomine lui en était reconnaissant, ce genre de moments étaient tellement rare ... En général, il y avait toujours Momoi ou même l'équipe entière pour les déranger. Leurs repas maintenant terminé, le bleuté décida d'abordé un sujet gênant pour le couple, ignorant totalement Kazuya.

" Dis Ryo ... " Les joues rouges, l'as remercia sa peau sombre qui empêchait qu'elles soient trop visible et détourna le regard, serrant assez fort la main de son copain.  
" Est ce que ... 'Fin ce soir c'est le weekend et mes parents sont pas là, est-ce que tu veux venir chez moi ?  
\- En fait, tu veux te le taper. " Constata le mort, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Qu'est ce que le basané avait l'air con ! Alors oui,c'était peut être gênant, et encore, Hara n'avait aucune gêne, de plus, dans son équipe, les plan cul c'était le quotidien alors non, parler de ce genre de choses ne le gênait pas du tout. Cependant, son sourire moqueur s'effaça bien vite en entendant la réponse positive du shooter. Putain, ils allaient vraiment le faire alors que lui était juste a côté ? Certes le champignon ne le savait pas mais cette connasse de panthère oui !

Ils étaient dans la chambre. Tout en embrassant son compagnon comme si sa vie en dépendait, l'as faisait son possible pour ignorer Hara qui protestait. Rien a foutre, ce n'était pas parce qu'il le voyait qu'il allait arrêté de vivre. Merda a la fin, il faisait ce qu'il voulait. Et puis très vite, il n'eut même pas a faire d'efforts pour ignorer le nuisible, complètement hypnotisé par son amant. Il caressait son torse parfait pendant qu'il embrassait son doux épiderme, laissant parfois quelques marques au passage. Pourtant,une phrase venant du fantôme l'arrêta.

" Vas te faire enculé connard ! T'es qu'un enfoiré ! T'pense que t'es l'seul a être en manque de ton mec ? Putain, moi aussi j'aimerais être avec Makoto ! "

Ce n'était pas le genre de Kazuya de balancé ce genre de choses intimes,loin de là mais bordel, il n'en pouvait plus de les voir se bécoter. Putain, lui aussi voulait pouvoir touché son Mako chan ... Ils avaient déjà couché ensemble, plusieurs fois mais jamais leurs sentiments respectifs n'avait été évoqué. A vrai dire, avant d'être mort, ça ne le dérangeait pas, mais maintenant, il aurait voulu le lui dire. Après ces quelques mots, il s'éloigna le plus possible du basané, c'est-à-dire pas très loin, attendant que le champignon parte. Bordel, il se sentait mal.

Ce n'était pas le genre d'Aomine de se préoccuper du malheur des autres mais il n'était pas totalement un connard. Il ne pouvait pas profité pleinement sa vie tant qu'il était enchaîné a un mort. Son envie se retrouvant coupé, il n'alla pas plus loin que les caresses, chose qui semblait rassurer son amant qui lui était totalement paniqué a l'idée d'aller a la vitesse supérieure.

" On vas ou ?  
\- Ferme ta gueule, tu verra bien. "

Le dimanche, l'as de Too se retrouva dans le bus pour aller a Kirisaki Dai'ich, toujours suivit de cet insupportable bouffeur de chewing-gum. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il allait là-bas. En fait si, il avait parlé de son problème a Ryo, de manière détournée et totalement subtile ça vas de soi, et celui-ci lui avait dit qu'il y avait une croyance racontant que les fantômes revenaient sur terre lorsqu'ils avaient encore quelque chose a accomplir. Repensant a ce que lui avait dit l'argenté, il en avait déduit que celui-ci était amoureux que Hanamiya, putain, ça lui donnait envie de gerber, et qu'il devait se déclarer a lui. Ou plutôt que Aomine devait lui dire que ce connard de fantôme était amoureux de lui.

L'entrée dans le gymnase de Kirisaki Dai'chi fut ressentie différemment par les deux personnes. L'as de Too lui se sentait plutôt mal a l'aise, quoi que non, en fait,ce n'était pas le terme. Il était ennuyé d'être là et de devoir faire ça. L'ancien membre de l'équipe lui était au bord des larmes. Enfin, on ne voyait pas ses yeux mais Daiki le supposait. Tout ça pour dire qu'il était choqué et incroyablement nostalgique. Il se sentait coupable de voir qu'ils ne se parlaient quasiment plus. Oh, ils avaient l'air de communiquer encore mais ce n'était plus la même chose qu'avant, Seto avait l'air de moins dormir, Hanamiya avait l'air encore plus malsain et violent qu'avant. C'est pour dire, même Furuhashi semblait ressentir quelque chose. Sortant de ses pensés,le défunt s'approcha de son ancien capitaine en même temps que le basané et l'écouta d'une oreille distraite, bien trop absorbé par la contemplation du coach de l'équipe.

" Oi Hanamiya, le mec de ton équipe, Hara, le mort. Il était amoureux de toi. "

Finesse et délicatesse. Très subtile. Du Aomine pur. La réaction du brun ne se fit pas attendre, il envoya son poing dans la figure du bleu, ne lui laissant aucunes chances de répliqué. Se tenant la mâchoire, Daiki poussa un soupire de soulagement, Hara avait disparut. Enfin débarrassé de cet emmerdeur. Comme quoi, malgré sa réaction, Hanamiya l'avait cru.


End file.
